Una infidelidadel guardian de tus Sueños
by elicat
Summary: Es un HaoxAnna. Yoh le es infiel a la itako y tras este descubrimiento se da cuenta de a quien le pertenece realmente su corazon. Quedo super suggar xD. Mi primer fic publicado. Dejen review.


Una infidelidad...el guardian de tus Sueños

Como to' mundo sabe, shaman king SI me pertenece (¬¬ si, eso quisiera yo).

Ok, SK es de su creador y yo solo tome prestados algunos de sus personajes para hacer este fic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tac... Tac... Tac, de acuerdo a como pasaban los segundos, la orquesta solitaria del reloj de pared era lo unico que se escuchaba colgado sobre el umbral de la puerta del comedor en la casa de los Asakura, donde dos figuras se encontraban sentadas cada uno al extremo de una mesa de patas cortas, comian con lentitud, la rubia miraba el plato y comia en minusculas proporciones. Tac... Tac... Tac... el moreno por su parte parecia estar disfrutando la comida, mas no la compañia, tras teminar lo que habia servido en el plato, se puso de pie, acabando el suplicio de la molesta atmosfera.

—gracias por la cena— dijo mas por educacion que por ganas y se perdio tras la puerta de la cocina, Anna ahogo un suspiro, ya era la tercera noche en la cual Yoh se negaba a hablar en las comidas, el sujeto en cuestion regreso con un cambio de ropa, llevaba unos vaqueros negros y habia cambiado su camisa a una de color azul palido; se puso al lado de la puerta, solo para anunciarle que iba a salir con los muchachos, su prometida quiso recriminarlo con la mirada, pero se ahorro el trabajo y simplemente mostro su disgusto soltando de golpe los palillos y marchandose del lugar dejando el plato casi intacto, que el moreno recojio con desgano.

Se dirijio con pasos firmes que se escucharon por toda la casa a su habitacion, donde tras cerrar la puerta corrediza se volvieron lentos y desganados.

—ya me voy— escucho decir de lejos mientras la puerta del jardin que daba a la calle hacia su acostumbrado ruido al cerrarse.

—bastardo— dijo en un suspiro mientras caia de espaldas a la pared en el frio piso, para luego de unos segundos caer acostada con lagrimas que mojaban su rostro. Hoy ya hacian tres dias que le habian comunicado que el que habia sido su prometido desde hace tantos años, efectivamente le era infiel, claro, ella no era tonta, ya lo sabia desde hace mucho antes pero se negaba a confirmarlo hasta que aquel dia...

_(Flash Back)_

_Pilika entro en el salon donde Anna tomaba el te mientras leia una revista de variedades, siempre se sentia bien ver que por mas dinero que las celebridades tenian, siempre padecian un problema mayor que cualquiera que no tenia en que caerse muerto. La chica peliazul se veia triste, cosa que la rubia noto al segundo, dejando a un lado la publicacion para ponerle atencion a la recien llegada. _

—_pasa algo? Pilika chan_—_le hablo lentamente y con dulzura algo que no era normal en ella, pero al ver su estado prefirio hacerlo asi._

—_Anna sama, yo, tengo que decirle algo muy importante sobre usted y..._—_dijo despues de respirar profundamente y bajar la mirada, la itako se quedo en silencio invitandola a continuar, cosa que confirmo al levantar los ojos y ver su rostro. —es... acerca de Yoh kun..._—_se detuvo de golpe._

—_anda Pilika, continua, ya deja de tenerme en suspenso_—_la rubia ya casi olia lo que la chica intentaba decirle._

—_Anna sama, hace unas cuantas horas, yo... yo vi a Yoh kun con una mujer_—_ Zas! Terrible y como un balde de agua fria que tenia tiempo colgando de un hilo sobre ella cayo la noticia, tarde o temprano, alguno de ellos lo diria, ahora era el turno de la rubia de bajar la cabeza, farfullo una risa de "era cuestion de tiempo" _

—_arigato, Pilika chan_—_se puso de pie apoyando las manos en la mesa_—_hay... te en la tetera... y un pudin en la heladera_—_dijo con la voz casi quebrada y con los ojos tapados por el cabello_—_cualquier cosa que necesites, llama a Ryu_—_ fue lo ultimo que dijo._

_(End Flash Back)_

Habia dedicado su existencia a el... lo habria dado todo por el... ¿y que recibio a cambio? la amargura de una traicion, siempre lo veia en la novelas y era perturbador, pero sentirlo en carne viva era desvastador. Con pocas fuerzas y menos ganas, bajo las mangas del vestido negro y por gravedad la pieza cayo al piso dejandola en bragas que pronto desaparecieron, dejando el cuerpo en la desnudez total, pensaba en darse un baño, quizas el agua la ayudaria a mojar el dolor o con mucha suerte, se ahogaria en una de las tinas haciendo a Yoh sufrir cuando la encontrara inflada como un globo. Penso en el momento en que desenmascaro al desgraciado, claramente el maldito no se merecia que sufriera tanto por el, Yoh era un tipo alegre y muy expresivo, pero al decirle aquello se habia mostrado...

_Flash back_

_La itako azoto la puerta del cuarto de Yoh quien acostado en su futon miraba... ¿el techo? Nunca antes habia entrado a ese lugar estando el ahi, las escenas eroticas que habian vivido juntos se limitaban al cuarto de baño y una que otra vez en cocina o en la sala, aunque entraba tambien muy seguido para impregnarse de el, pues el lugar reflejaba tres cosas de el: descuido, desaliñe y mas que nada flojera._

—_sinceramente, al menos esperaba mas discrecion de tu parte para una infidelidad, veo que te sobreestime— el shaman la observo detenidamente mientras se sentaba en el futon— deberia darte vergüenza te imaginas que dirian tus padres o tus abuelos..._

—

—_¿no vas a decir nada? porque el descaro tuyo es el peor, encontrarte con una mujer en el parque a las 5 de la tarde, donde cualquiera te puede ver!!! Es el colmo— era terrible, sus ojos no mostraban nada, estaba vacio, no se veia tristesa, ni arrepentimiento, solo estaba alli observandola. _

_End Flash Back_

Otra ves lloros, se acosto como estaba en su futon, no tenia fuerzas para ponerse de pie, descanso una mano en sus ojos, pensando en lo desdichada que era, ese hombre por el que habria dado la vida, ya no la miraba como antes, como cuando llegaba de los entrenamientos y le servia la cena, con el cansancio a flor de piel, pero contento de estar alli, como cada vez que compartian una noche juntos, como le repetia que la amaba, que la deseaba, que su cuerpo era suave al tacto y dulce al gusto.

—no llores mas mi diva... no se lo merece... —dijo una voz en la ventana ahogada en una profunda tristesa—esas cascadas de tus ojos, son un rio que desemboca al mar, solo les queda perderse y juntarse con todas las demas, no tienen un destino, ni una razon de ser.

Esa era... la inconfundible voz de... de un hombre que desde hacia tanto le profesaba su amor, que tenia años cuidando sus sueños, al principio era en contra de su voluntad, pero cada noche este sujeto insistia en quedarse, hasta que ella se durmiera.

_Flash Back_

_Anna luchaba contra algo en sus sueños..._

—_no... no... quiero... no soy hija de oscuridad... mama no me dejes!! —gritaba la rubia con desesperacion, cuando una mano tibia se poso sobre su sien y con voz dulce le hablaba._

—_shhhh... calma hermosa... todo esta bien, estoy aquí contigo—lentamente se fue calmando hasta que logro abrir los ojos y ver esa figura frente a ella que sonreia feliz que haber cumplido con su tarea de guardian_

—_Hao kun... _

—_vuelve a dormir princesa—le cerro los ojos con sus dedos._

End Flash Back 

Y que cada mañana al ella abrir los ojos, lo veia parado detrás de las cortinas del ventanal, siempre con una frase distinta al abrirlas despues del buenos dias para dejar el sol entrar.

"Buenos Dias, mira, el sol envidioso de tu belleza"

"Buenos dias, este amanecer, te lo dedico Dios a ti"

Y cuando solia amenecer lluvioso, decia:

"Hoy las nubes y yo quedamos en poner en ridiculo al sol para que tu irradiaras con tu luz"

—Hao, tantas veces me lo dijiste, y nunca le di credito a tus palabras...

—no importa mi musa amada, ahora solo estoy preocupado por ti, tienes dias llorando...—se acerco al futon y se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba desnuda, cosa que por la oscuridad no habia distinguido, pero no le puso atencion— demasiada agua te marchitara mi flor... — dijo arrodillandose cerca de ella.

—Hao... —dijo secandose las lagrimas y aclarandose la garganta—¿te puedo pedir algo?

—lo que sea— se apresuro a decir, al escuchar la respuesta ella se paro del futon y el la imito con sus ojos muy atentos a los de ella.

—abrazame—dijo en un suspiro desfayeciendo en los brazos del pelilargo quien ubico un brazo en la cintura y otro en la cabeza para sostenerla, ciñiendo el cuerpo desnudo de la itako al suyo, el cuerpo el shaman estaba tibio— llevame... llevame lejos contigo— esas palabras fueron magicas y el no le dio credito a sus oidos separando la cabeza de la rubia de su pecho para mirarla.

—¿eso es lo que realmente quieres mi vida? —la rubia esbozo una sonrisa asintiendo, sus lagrimas ya se habian secado.

—¿lo harias?

—mi niña, yo bajaria todos los astros si tu me lo pidieras— alargo una parte de su capa y cubrio a la joven pelicorta con ella, para luego cargarla en sus brazos y en un movimiento simple desaparecieron dejando la habitacion solitaria y reaparecieron sobre el gran Espiritu del Fuego, con Hao sentado sobre la mano de su espiritu con la pelidorada semi acostada en sus piernas, brazo izquierdo y pecho, mientras sobrevolaban a una no muy alta velocidad saliendo de la ciudad, mientras Hao se entretenia devolviendo a su lugar hebras rebeldes que salian de su sitio por el viento mientras la itako dormia sobre el pecho del hombre que la habia hecho sentir amada, el hombre que ella amaba pero que hasta ahora ignoraba ese hecho, la sinfonia que tocaba el corazon de Hao era lenta, calma y parsimoniosa.

—eres bella... mi angel... mi inspiracion... mi deseo... mi delirio...

Llegaron a unas montañas con un denso bosque en donde se erijia dentro del mismo una especie de cabaña, el shaman del fuego camino con cuidado hacia dentro de la casa con la chica en brazos hasta llegar a una habitacion oscura, y a oscuras deposito con sutileza el cuerpo aun desnudo de Anna en la cama y se dirigio a unas 4 especies de antorchas las cuales se encendieron con el solo chasquido de los dedos del mayor de los Asakura alumbrando tenuemente la pieza dejando ver un decorado perfecto, sabanas de color beige que combinaban con las grandes cortinas del ventanal que tenian unas puntadas de rojo y que tambien hacian juego con velones redondos de diferentes tamaños y grosores que habian por toda la habitacion tambien en rojo y beige, los cuales Hao se dedico a encender uno por uno, impregnando despues de unos minutos el cuarto de un delicioso olor a vainilla con canela; los muebles consistian en un biuro—,

o gabetero— dos mesitas de noche, la gran cama, un gran mueble con muchos cojines de los dos colores predominantes y el closet, todos finamente tallados en cedro.

Hao observo el cuerpo desnudo de la itako, nunca la habia visto asi, aunque miles de oportunidades habia tenido de espiarla, nunca lo deseo asi.

—no te puedo dejar dormir asi, angel mio—camino hacia el biuro y busco unas cuantas piezas que dejo sobre el sillon —eran unas bragas, unos pantalones hasta las rodillas, una blusa mangas ¾ y unas medias, todo parte de unas pijamas de color blanco— con cuidado se sento en una esquina de la cama y con suavidad mientras la itako estaba en el 7mo sueño le fue poniendo las ropas, levanto una pierna, luego la otra y le puso asi las bragas y el pantalon que gracias a la tela fina de deslizaron con suavidad— a ver... hermosa... — se coloco detrás de la espalda y suavemente semi sento a la chica dormida que balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y le deslizo pieza de botones y finalmente mientras abrochaba los botones le rozo sin querer un pezon a lo que ella solto un gemido.

—hmmm—el pobre Hao se enrojecio como nunca y se alejo un poco.

—lo... lo siento (si se despierta creera que soy un pervertido, la unica vez que no lo he sido ..#)— unos minutos de recuperacion del susto despues, se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso en la boca, y ella recibio en beso con los labios abiertos (aun en sueños) y se dieron un beso labial corto pero muy deseado por el shaman que nunca habia besado antes a la mujer de su vida.

—io... —dijo suspirando a lo que Hao se entristecio porque lo que habia dicho se parecia al pronunciar, al nombre de su hermano, despues de lo que le habia hecho seguia soñando con el — ioni... ¿que?... ¿Ionizacion?... ¿Asi se pronuncia?...

—nnU— habia malentendido todo, gracias a Dios, esto lo tranquilizo, apago las 4 antorchas y todo quedo alumbrado solo por los velones que parecian no desgastarse

—ai... shiteru... Hao kun— dijo cuando se cambio de posicion de boca-arriba a de lado quedando frente al rostro de Hao que estaba recargado en la esquina de la cama— arigato...

—o///o—Nunca habia escuchado palabras tan lindas en su vida—yo tambien a ti Anna— dijo dando un beso en dos de sus dedos y llevandolos a los labios semi abiertos de la bella durmiente

Fin 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este es mi primer haoxanna no lemon. Y mi primer fic publicado . toy emociona'!! Dejen reviews!! Pa' saber si sirvo pa' esto. nn 

_Si quedo demasiado suggar baby para ustedes, gomen, me lo invente anoche y levante con la idea y lo escribi en... 2 horas._

_Gracias x leer!_

_Lilicat_


End file.
